my adventures in earthland
by willafree
Summary: my name's Aimee and one day my life gets turned around (oh god im crap at summaries xD)


**a/n im sorry for not updating my stories but i will... eventually... some time... maybe**

**disclaimer: i don't own anything except for my ocs and the storyline fairy tail belongs to hiro mashima, south park belongs to trey parker and matt stone and blood on the dance floor belong to themselves (i really don't see why i have to write this, if i owned fairy tail, south park or BOTDF (which really has nothing to do with the story xD) then i wouldn't be writing this**

my name is Aimee Logan and i'm 13 years old. i go to high school and have a 3 best friends. just like any other average Australian teenager. but the other day my life got turned upside down! it started in S & E...

i turned on my laptop. "what are you going on?" asked Jason one of my best friends. "i dunno probably just games." i replied. "hey Aimee, can i play on your iPod? i'm bored" asked one of my other best friends, Abby, "sure" i said handing it to her "your going to get into trouble you know" said my other best friend Matt "like your doing your work" said Jason "your on your phone!" "and?" he said "I'm just worried about Aimee and Abby, this has nothing to do with you, Jason" "may i ask why you four aren't doing your work?" asked our teacher, Miss Janesy, "its my fault miss, i take full responsibility" i said "alright then here's your detention card" she said handing me the pink slip "you know the time and place don't be late." she said "yes miss" i replied "Aimee, now im gonna be bored" said Abby "its not the end of the world" said Matt "okay, I'll just wait for 3:30" said Abby sadly.

**TIME SKIP TO DETENTION!**

i sighed as i walked into the detention room and took my seat next to the window. there were 4 other kids in the room "okay you know the rules, no talking, no electronics and no music. if i see headphones they will be mine" _yeah yeah blah blah blah _i looked out the window. _is that a girl down there? _she had blonde hair tied in a blue ribbon. she looked like she was yelling at someone, i couldn't see the other person because there were too many trees in the way. i looked away and grabbed my bag _where is it? _i looked through my bag _south park season 15, south park Tweek doll, BOTDF cd, some manga, some anime, my iPhone, my iPod, my laptop, AHA! my scrap book and my pencil case, _i pulled it out and opened up to a blank page and grabbed my mechanical pencil and started to sketch out Tweek. i started with his head, perfectly round and then his hair. suddenly there was a knock at the door, the teacher went to open it, it was the girl and there was a boy with her, he had pink hair, talk about a punk... _how come there up here? i saw that girl down on the oval! how did she get up here so fast? _"hello, my name is lucy and this is natsu" she said pointing to the pink haired guy "we're here for Aimee" she said _wait? what?! me?! _"we're her cousins from over seas and we're heading home today and Aimee is coming with us" _WHAT?! ARE THEY TRYING TO KIDNAP ME?! _"Aimee, is this true?" asked the teacher "uh, yeah?" _WHAT THE HELL AM I SAYING?! _"okay then, pack your things" i packed up my scrap book and pencils and put them into my bag. as i walked out the other kids were glaring at me _oh god.. am i blushing? i swear im blushing!_ when we were about 2 minutes away from the classroom i stopped "what's wrong?" asked lucy "okay, who are you and how do you know my name?" i asked "um, well, you probably wont believe us but we're from a different world and we can use magic" said natsu _wait? what?!_ "m-magic?" i asked "yeah, we can use magic" said lucy "how did you get to my world?" i asked "a magic portal" said natsu _are these guys on drugs? i mean the guy had fucking PINK HAIR! like what the fuck dude? _"how do you know my name though?" i asked "can we explain later? right now we just need to get back to our world" asked lucy "wait... do you mean im coming with you?" "no shit" said natsu "what about my friends, they're waiting for me" "they can come too" said natsu. after that we walked in silence until we walked outside and i saw Jason, Abby and Matt. Abby ran up to me "your out early!" she said as she pulled me into a hug "yep" i said smiling at her, she was the smallest out of all our friends, she had long blonde hair with blue streaks in it. she usually wears blue and she even has a blue back pack. "uh, who are they?" asked Matt "they're the ones that saved me from detention" i said

**A/N cliff hanger :P i just can't be stuffed writing any more and i really wanted to get this done :/  
i'll write more if you guys want more :3**


End file.
